


Vissy

by Ramseyk11



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramseyk11/pseuds/Ramseyk11
Summary: what happend if the Hargreaves siblings decided to stay in the 60s and wasn't wanted criminals and joined the fbi and vanya got to stay with her lover and harlan
Relationships: Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Vanya was heading to her sister's barber shop, her five, Luther, Diego, and Ben all working for the FBI. She wanted to get her hair cut shorter so when she and sissy go out she will be safe because the 80s are dangerous for the LGBT community. She parked and walked out and sat in a chair "hey V how is work" Allison said and put the cover of her "it's Good, do you have the picture I sent you" vanya said "yeah sit still and let me get to work" Allison said and started to get to work, once she was done she showed vanya and her hair was style smooth in the back and floof up in the front "so what do you thinking V" Allison said "I live it thanks sis hey are going to cook out tonight at the ranch the rest of the family is coming luther five klaus Diego just so we can let loose and have fun and plus I rarely get to see you all I already told sissy before I invited them so it's just us sissy and harlen" vanya said "yeah i'll be there V see you tonight" allison said vayna smiled and walked out and got in the car and headed back to the ranch once she got home she parked and walked in and sat her keys down and jacket on the hook "hey love" she said and hugged sissy from behind "hey I see your sister cut your hair I like it it's still long enough so I can put my fingers in it" sissy said and turned around in vanya's arms and kissed her "i'm glad you like and Allison is coming over as well and im glad all of my siblings are coming to hang out" vanya said " no problem" sissy said harlen came out and hugged vanya's waist vanya let go of sissy and hugged him back "hey harlen how was school" she asked he grabbed a his notepad and write 'good i missed you van' and showed it to vanya "i missed you to, I always miss both of you" vanya said and hugged both of them when five appeared vanya closed harlens ears "shit five" she said and let go of harlen ears "sorry V and luther is bring the drinks and harlen i got you something it's an early Christmas gift" five said and pull a wrapped up box and harlan opened it and it was a 1950s corvette hot wheel he hugged five tight and went to his room to play "okay you know five our father never let us have fun or we didn't celebrate any holidays" vanya said and grabbed to drinks and her and five walked out and sit on the porch "yeah i'm glad we got stuck in 60s we can finally live and not worry about anything" five said "cheers to that" vanya said and both her and five hit there bottles together and took a sip vanya looked out and saw Carl's car she looked at five and they both sat the drinks down and got up "hey vanya and the midget im here to get my wife and child back and you two won't stop me" he said and went to get out but five pulled his gun out and time warp behind him holding his gun behind him "you are around two federal agents now i'll give you some word of advice you might want to get in your car and drive off and never come back and if you do we will arrest you for trespassing" five said and vanya started his car and it started to move by itself and as vanya put her arm down "you might want to catch you car" she said smirking and and carl started to chase his car and left "that will teach him hey five let's get out of our uniform and get into something more comfortable since you do live with us " vanya said and undid her tie and let it hang around her neck five nodded and they walked in "hey hun i'm going to change" vanya said "okay" sissy said and vanya and five went to their own rooms and changed. Vanya walked out in flannel and jacket with jeans and boots "ah much better" she said five comes out in white shirt and leather jacket jeans and converse "hey V look what I found in the Apocalypse when I got stuck there its your the one i want from grease " he said vanya smirked since she can control her powers she picked the disc up and put it on the record player and five fixed it up "hey five remember when we were at Allisons and she taught us how to dance" vanya asked "yeah why" five asked his sister "well let's play it and dance like we did back at Allisons when we were drunk" vanya said smirking "hey V try to kept up then cause i" five said as he did the wave "i have the moves to swoon" he finished "how you dated a store mannequin for crying out loud" vanya said laughing "and i'm saving my dancing for tonight remember five me you Diego and klaus work on a dance number since I can i can actually fill the music now i can actually dance" vanya said and did the wave back "fine you win will dance to night" five said sitting the record down "now can help me move the grill" vanya said grabbing her jacket and keys to to her 1960s ford pickup truck put them in jacket she was about to leave before sissy stopped "wait a minute your for getting something" shoddy said and grabbed and cowboy hat and put it on top of vanya's head "thanks we will be back we going to get things set up for tonight" vanya said and kissed sissy and walked out with five "okay first five we are going to bring the grill up here then get stuff for the fire" vanya said getting in the truck and rolled her windows down as five got in why don't get the stuff for the fire then the grill" five said vayna started the truck and put it in drive and headed to the barn to get the grill she parked in front of the barn and put the truck in reverse and backed up some and stop as sissy watched from the window when harlan walked up and wrote something "moma vanya is like the father i never had even tho she is a girl would she be okay if I called her dad" sissy read this and looked back at vanya "she at barn lets go see her and you can ask her yourself" she said "o-okay m-mama" he spoke "all this time i thought you were mute harlan" sissy said "well i was quite all my life because of him I was sacred if I said something he would hurt me" he said softly "well he is gone now vanya took care of him" sissy said grabbing her and harlan's coat and help him put his on and then put hers and they walked to the barn where five and vanya are trying to figure out how to get grill on the truck "five what no you we can just pick up and put it on truck side ways" vanya said "no that won't work lets us the rope and throw it over the beam and lift it and hold it while i back the truck up" five said and grabbed the rope and threw it and over the beam and vanya put some gloves on and tie it the grill and walked to the other side of the rope and grabbed it and stood bCk as five got in the truck and put it in reverse and gave vanya a thumbs up. When sissy and harlan got to the barn the saw five backing up and vanya holding a rope that ties to the grill, fi e stops and looks back and stand on the tire "okay let it down slowly" he said vanya slowly let the grill down and placed it on the truck "hey guys" she said as five was untying the grill " V-vanya" harlan said and vanya was shocked and got one of her knee to his level "yes son" she said "you have been like the father i never I had even tho your a girl will it be okay if I called your dad" he said as vanya looked up at sissy and back at harlan "that's alright with me son and your like the son I always wanted" she said back "yo V will still got to get read tonight and bring the grill back up the house" five said ruining the moment

After harlan asked that and vanya agreed he hugged her tight "come on your 'father' as to get back to work sissy said and harlan let go of vanya and the went back to the house "five im glad we didn't go back to 2019 and i'm glad you went turned time to say we aren't responsible for killing the president and wanted criminals and ha im dad now" vanya said and got in the truck as five slid over "nope im still daddy here" five said as vanya headed back to the house, when they got to the house they saw luther Allison and diego pull up alongside klaus and been "hey luther will help get this grill off" vanya said form back of the truck "is it because five is alittle to weak" diego said “diego can im going to put the beer in the ice cooler by where the door” lather said diego smirk and walked up “okay you pick it up from the front while i help up picking it up here then we can sit it down and walk and put it bye the fire pit where the beer is” vanya said “cool ready” diego said and grabbed the front in of the grill and lifted it upland vanya did the same on her side and they got it off and vanya jumped down and help diego and moved the grill to where the the bonfire is going to be at and walked back in the house”okay the grill is set and ready all we need now is the stakes and fire speaking of stakes are they ready to be put on the grill" vanya asked and tried to take some cake batter but got stop by sissy "nope if you eat the cake mix we won't have cake" sissy said "fine klaus Ben lets start the fire and put these on the grill" vanya said "hey V I got you something to say sorry for breaking your guitar" five said "you were the on I thought it was klaus" vanya said, five went in his room and grabbed it and show vanya a brown six string gituar "thanks bro" vanya said "ya welcome" five said

Vanya sat her gituar down in her and sissys room and went the others to start the fire and put the food on the grill and they were having fun and drinking when……..


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was hanging out drinking having a good time vanya was grilling when Carl showed up again and vanya heard his door shut "shit lauther Allison come with me i think carl hey sissy my lauther and Allison are going to check on something I heard we will be back, sissy nodded and luther and Allison and vanya walked to the sound and the saw carl "hey bitch hey nigero and monkey boy" he said to the three vanya grabbed her pistol "didn't I tell you to fuck off i could arrest you and take you away" she said and nodded at Allison and she held her hands out "i heard a rumor" she waits for a minute and carl is under her control "that sissy is not your wife and harlan is her and vanyas son and this isn't your house" allison said and stopped her power and he blinked "luther throw him far" vanya said "with pleaser" he said and grabbed carl and yelled him all the way to Tennessee "lets head back to the fire and nice job" vanya said they nodded and walked back to the rest and saw diego manning the grill and putting the stakes and hot dogs on plates "well we won't have to worry about carl ever again cause Allison rumor him to believe he is not married and harlan is not his son and this isn't his houes and lauther threw him to Tennessee we safe now" vanya said and sissy ran and tackled vanya into hug and made them both fall down "hey V we have been thinking since us 5 work as unit in the fbi we were thinking of making you the leader" luther said "so like number 1 okay luther as long as her be my 2nd in command" vanya said as sissy got up off of vanya and vanya got up as well and her sissy looked and saw sissys parents come up and got out and walked up to vanya and sissy and the others "hey mom this is my new boyfriend van carl he left me to be with a Mexican woman and moved to Tennessee and forgot me harlan so I decided to move on" sissys said vanya held her hand for a shake "its a pleasure to meet you mrs.cooper and these people behind me are my brothers and sis" vanya said and mrs.cooper shook vanya's hand "so van where do you work" she asked as they walked and sat down "oh me and four of my brothers are a crime unit for the fbi here in Dallas and i'm the captain maam" vanya said as she heard a ring on her phone "shoot um excuse me mrs. Cooper i have to take this " she said and walked away and answered "hey agent white music I need you and your team since you can speak Russian your more important but there is this murder on the loose that is selling lsd tabs to teenagers and then he leads them and kills them he is after the president who is staying here for a few weeks we need you to get him and put him to justice and we will send you a note that he left to you and picture to your phone " the cheif said "yes sir is that it sir" she asked "yes now tell the others on your team and im sending it to your phone now and along with the bag he is using" he said and hung up the phone and sent the stuff to vanya and she walked back "diego luther ben and five we have a mission I hope yall have yalls suits with you is to do this Hargreaves style" vanya said putting her phone up "um sissy mrs.cooper so I have to leave but I have a mission" vanya said harlan ran and hugged vanya "becareful dad" he said and sissy hugged vanya and gave her kiss "be careful dear" sissy said "I will now i have to get ready" vanya said and walked in to the house "sissy is boyfriend always working" mrs.cooper asked "no he makes time for harlan and me but these are vans brothers and sister four of his brothers work with him in the fbi luther Ben five and deigo Allison owns a hair salon and klaus works with Allison" sissy said pointing at each one "harlan told me van is more like father figure to him than carl so he calls him dad ot dad V" sissy said as vanya came out in her white suite fixing her tie "okay sis ill be as quick as i can and ill stay safe I promise" vanya said and kissed sissy and sas sissy fixes vanyas tie "dad where are you going " harlan asked hugging vanya "i have work son and tomorrow since I'll be home lets go throw the football around or go on a ride with your mother threw country" vanya said "country ride with momma oh and can we have a picnic" harlan said "sure son ill see you soon okay" vanya said and went to her var and sped off and as harlan held his mother and grandmothers hand and they walked to the fire 

Meanwhile with luther,five,vanya,diego, and ben at the location vanya translated this where he is at" she said "in the casino lets split up and keep and eye open then we get him before he hurts the president no Alcohol we got to be alert so let's move and we will keep contact with our earpieces okay" vanya said and put hers in and turned it on and the others did as well and tested them "remember do use our real names or agent names" vanya said as they went into the casino and spilt up. About a few minutes the unit was chasing the guy out of the casino and he was stuck "i will press the button and i'll blow and set all these cars on fire and take you five out so do test me" the guy said "sir we come to take you in" vanya said and got closer the guy pushed the button and blood got all of vanya's suit as the guy exploded and vanya was pushed back " shit we have to call it in" vanya said and luther nodded and called this in and they wait for the chica show up and explained what happened and they headed back 

One hour later the pulled back up to the rance and walked to where the fire was with the other as sissy saw vanya's suit covered in blood so did sissys mother and everyone else "please tell me thats not your blood" Allison said "oh know the guy we were after blew himself up and I was in the splatter zone but its all good" vanya said and grabbed a beer and handed it to the other four "okay van why dont change out of that suit we are about to roast marshmallows" sissy said and harlan nodded "hey dad" harlan asked "yes son" vanya side and got down on one knee "why are you covered in what aunt Allison said blood" he asked "well son its from work I be a superhero and that's a dirty job and bloody job alright son. i'm going to change play uncle Ben" vanya said and got up and harlan nodded and went to play with ben, vanya got up and walked into the house to change into jeans boots and flannel with a jacket on over it, she grabbed a small black box and walked back out side to join the others with her guitar


	3. Chapter 3

When she sat down with the others Allison noticed vanya's nose is bleeding "hey V are you okay your nose is bleeding" allison said "its fine i just got hit by sign" vanay said wiped her nose "what ever you say V" Allison said "mrs. And mr. Cooper may i speak with you alone" vanya asked the both nodded "sure" the said and vanya and the coopers walked out if ear shot "what did you want to talk about to us" mrs.cooper asked "well ma'am, sir I loved your daughter since I met her 2 years ago" vanya said sticking her hands in her pocket "what are asking" mr. Cooper said "well you see sir I'm asking both you if I could have yalls blessing to make your daughter my wife" she said and pulled the box out and headed it to the coopers and they opened it and saw a beautiful sapphire gem with diamonds all around it "its beautiful van you have our blessing but if you hurt her or become unfaithful I'll hurt you" mr. Cooper said and Closed the box and handed it back to vanya "that wont happened sir i love her till the day I die and thank you" vanya said and they headed back to the fire and vanya picked her gituar and started to play her and sissys song call when you say nothing at all once she got the end she slowed the music down "you say it best when say nothing all" she finished singing and props her gituar up and gets down on one knee and pulls a box "sissy cooper I have loved you since the day I first met you and every time when im gone for my job and when I hear that song I think about you, you and harlan give me reason to get up in the morning and a reason for me to stay safe knowing I have family at home that her waiting for me so sissy cooper will you take my last and become mrs. Van Hargreaves" she said and opend the box and sissy nodded and kissed vanya as she slipped the ring on her finger she grabbed her gituar again and looked at harlan " i wrote this song for my son and and son no matter what ill always be there to protect you" she said and started to the strum a few minutes later of strumming she started to sing, everyone watch and was listening the song and harlan looked up at vanya she slowed down once she gets to end "and son no matter what will happen just remember that I will always protect you and love you forever until my dying breath" she finished singing and ended the song " i love you son do forget that" she said and hugs harlan and harlan hugs back "I will dad" he said vanya smiled


End file.
